nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen North
"Every trader knows that the Dragon's Peak is the last major trading hub, barring a few back waters, before the ice. It occurs almost suddenly. The ice, I mean. I still have nightmares. Some damn fool military spy guy chose me to find some Paladin Story Book character. I took the money. But it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it." ~ Trader Larry tradesman telling his apprentice about his experiences. The most northward Sky Continent known by geographers, though only in rumor. Description The Frozen North was a real place a long time ago. The Fourteen Paladins mention going there several times to help or request help from their friend, the Frost King, Galboraz. It was 'lost' after a great storm covered the entirety of the Northern Ring, barring the South Arc. Then, when the storms ended, all the routes to the Frozen North ceased entirely. There was only ice. Historians from both the Estellion Sky Empire and Midworld agree that it coincided with the middle of the Era of the Skylords. It was assumed to be completely destroyed. The people had survived, barely. The Frost King was found, emerging from the ice. Barbarrous had been covered in ice, it was consuming him. But he forced his will upon it and began to shape it into homes for his people. He used the ice to raise up earth from the shattered Sky Islands to create what they call The Green Expanse, their food production. The Frost King created a great city, at its center, the Crystal Palace. He named it: The Silver City. Once he finished, he went into the Crystal Palace. His exertions had caused his entire body to be covered in ice, consumed by it so that only his skull remained. He called his son, Beterian, to the Crystal Palace and gave him his power, a right hand covered in ice. He later turned himself into the Frost Throne, center piece to the Throne Hall of the Crystal Reaches. Then, the Frozen North was forced to become self-sufficient. They had a very hard first few years, but they survived. Beterian used his power to make packs with the Living Ice that moved about the landscape. They turned themselves into machines, models that the Frozen North's people used to create their own ice/metal machines that the Living Ice would control. Thus, their life was secured. For entertainment, they eventually turned to blood sports. They began to value the warriors, especially when the Ice Walruses and Frost Rocs came down from the further north. Miya Rune, a legendary blade master of the ring, supposedly developed her techniques from studying the movements of the two species. Later, they would desire the world beyond, and the trade goods they loved, like the plastics and furs. They sent out feelers under Heterandia, the predecessor of Calvatteer. She took their best warriors and told them to infiltrate the societies of the Northern Ring. Several groups of them left for good, dying to a disease or battle before they could report back. Calvatteer sent out a second wave, with Miya Rune being the most prominent. The Frozen North then entered into an alliance with the Emperor of the Dragon's Peak. This is supposed to be mutually beneficial, however, the Emperor stands to gain all of the Northern Ring at least, supposedly under the rule of the Frost King. The Frost King stands to gain technology and, more importantly to Calvatteer's people, trade. Notes Category:Sky Continent Category:Lost Sky Island Category:Era of the Admirals